Mourir
by Ayvinn
Summary: " Jack !" C'était la dernière chose que j'ai entendue avant que la glace se brise sous mes pieds. La mort de Jack Frost ( avant qu'il ne devienne un esprit de l'hiver) dans les 5 légendes . One-shot .


« Jack ! »

C'était la dernière chose que j'ai entendue avant que la glace se brise sous mes pieds . Dans le tumulte de l'eau qui m'engouffre , comme si elle allait m'avaler tout entier , j'arrive à distinguer les cris de ma sœur , son agitation . Elle est paniquée . Affolée . Subitement , je l'entends repartir , le bruit de ses pas semblent de plus en plus rapprochée . Elle est entrain de courir . Est-elle entrain de chercher de l'aide ?

Je me sens tomber peu à peu dans ce lac glacée , pourtant , je ne veux pas renoncer aussi facilement . Je veux m'en sortir . Je balance mes bras en avant et gesticule mes jambes autant que je le peux pour nager avant que le froid me gagne totalement . J'essaie de remonter à la surface mais l'eau glacée m'empêche de me mouvoir avec assez d'efficacité , tandis que les seuls morceaux de glace que j'arrive à atteindre se brisent sous mes doigts et m'amènent à chuter plus profondément encore. Mes membres s'engourdissent un à un à cause de la température qui frise le zéro degré . Je frissonne . Mes mouvements sont affreusement lents et pénibles et à chaque action que j'entreprends , cette lenteur est de plus en plus marquée . Cependant , je ne perds pas espoir et continue de persévérer . Je me dis que ma sœur va arriver , avec de l'aide , qu'elle me tirera de là . Je me répète ça comme un mantra , une incantation qui la fera bientôt apparaître , j'en suis sûr . Je dois tout faire pour ne pas être mort quand elle me retrouvera .

Toutefois , l'air vient à me manquer . Évidemment , cela fait déjà de nombreuses et pénibles secondes que je suis en apnée et mon dernier souffle d'oxygène , si vitale et précieux , s'échappe si aisément . Je contemple ses restes , ses bulles translucides et délicates , avec une once d'amertume , parvenir hors de l'eau en disparaissant comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé . A cet instant , comme je les envie… Elles arrivent à se libérer si facilement de cette entrave aquatique qu'elles semblent me narguer .

Continuer de sceller mes lèvres me demande un effort surhumain . Ces dernières éprouvant le désir immense de s'écarter l'une de l'autre , ignorant qu'il n'y ait plus d'air disponible à côté de moi et que le liquide m'environnant est prêt à se faufiler à la moindre faille .

Je tombe plus profondément encore .

Je n'entends plus aucun son provenant de la terre ferme , pas même les hurlements d'animaux sauvages qu'on pouvait percevoir tout à l'heure , pas même une phrase prononcée par ma chère sœur , pas même une parole hypothétique de quelqu'un qui viendrait me sortir de là .

Rapidement , je me résigne , je n'ai plus aucun espoir tandis que mon corps plonge de mètre en mètre dans un abysse qui perd de ses couleurs .

Je ne peux que me demander qui l'emportera avant , le froid qui ne fait que progresser douloureusement dans ma chair et mes organes ou bien le manque d'air qui vient réellement et brutalement de se faire ressentir ?

Je ne peux à présent plus plier mes doigts ou exécuter de mouvement , même les plus simples et primaires . Je ne peux plus réfléchir aussi vite qu'avant et mes pensées se forment assez difficilement . Mes paupières, lourdes , se ferment peu à peu et me voilà plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence le plus total .

Par ailleurs , où suis-je ?

J'ai besoin d'aide… Que quelqu'un vienne ! Je vous en supplie… Maman , Papa , ma sœur…

Une sœur ? Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ? J'ai une sœur ? Oui , j'en ais une… Je l'ai sauvé…

Une famille ? Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de leurs visages mais je suis convaincu que j'en ai une .

L'eau qui m'engouffrait avec sa fraîcheur qui m'assaillait de tout part semble à présent m'envelopper comme une couverture chaude . C'est tellement agréable…

Des scènes de mon quotidien défilent sous mes paupières fermées , des personnages dont je n'arrive pas à distinguer les visages rient de bon cœur . Je me vois faire le clown , gesticulant avec deux grands bois sur la tête et imitant un cerf . Je me vois jeter une boule de neige sur un autre garçon de mon âge , qui me la renvoie et on commence une bataille de boule de neige avec d'autre enfants . J'essais de tendre le bras comme pour attraper ces moments , ces souvenirs , comme pour geler le temps .

Je me sens devenir lourd puis léger , chaud , puis froid , triste puis heureux . Enveloppé de ténèbres puis par une douce lumière, puis je sentis le frisson de mon dernier battement de cœur .


End file.
